Serene
Main info Name Serinety Astral Luneria Species Succupire (half vampire half succubus) Sex Female Clan/Crew Black claw Day of birth 21.01.1990 Roleplay Information Name Chatango Genre Fantasy. Type Chat. Appearance The Basics Short description of Serinety's appearance * Hair: long blond tied of in two tails using two bat shaped ribbons one black and one white * Eyes: see multiple Personality's * Build: Normal human build * Height 5.51 feet / 168 CM * Weight: 138 lbs / 63 kilo's * Wings: Black and usually hidden with in her back (her skin grows back over them) The Details / Identifying features No specific details how ever she is often seen with a fox or a kyuubi walking next to her Inventory Clothes / Armor * Normally wears darker (gothic) clothes and has a single cloak that has a steel inner coating Weapons * Scythe (this is the scythe her mother gave to her and is very dear to her she can summon it from anywhere and when it breaks she can repair it *using blood as glue) * Al Azif (The strongest grimoire ever) (fully pacted) * The Gunners broom AKA Mandala Cannon * The Pnakotic Manuscripts (also grimoire) (fully pacted) * Grenade launcher (it never seems to need reloading for some reason) * Furniture (mostly tables but she can use all furniture) * A whip (took it from someone somewere at some time) * A military combat dagger * A huge Axe Extra * A waist bag that is enchanted used to store the furniture in Personality General Serinety her Personality depents on her mood and she could be considered Schizophrenic, how ever her current persona can be seen from her eye color. Personality's * Red = Vampire (evil) * Pink = Nyaa (overly cute and for some reason she grow a tail and gets cat ears) (good) * Brown = Normal (mostly good) * Blue = Succubus (semi evil and very flirty) * Black = Reaper (Evil) * White = pure (good) * shadow shaded = awakend reaper (immortal mode) Overall Likes Normal Self: Girly stuff, chocolate, fighting, cooking Vampire self: Drinking blood & bathing in it, hunting Succubus self: Kissing, messing with the minds of males! Overall Dislikes Perverts, cleaning, people who dislike her, brain freeze. Family Marital Status Deforced (three times) and currently single and looking Members Has a daughter called Aura Skills and Weaknesses Physical Strengths * Extremely strong legs * Can turn into something like this Skills and Education :Magic :* Lunar space (a rippling in time and space to store stuff) (all) :* Lunar charm (dispels dark beings) (light only) :* Summoning (succubus only) :* Soul slice (succubus only) :* Energy decay (slowly takes all energy from her surroundings) (succubus only) :* Shadow magic (this includes shimmering) (vampire only) :* Blood magic (most used form of this is her blood pentagram) (vampire only) :* Blood copying (allows her to copy a weapon from my opponent till he/she puts it away) (vampire only) :* Reapers touch (sends touched person to a life in hell) :Body skills :* Full body Regen :* Wings usage :* Reapers sight :Education :* CPR training :* Engineering :* Military training Weaknesses :* hates garlic (dislikes the smell) History Childhood A kind girl who lived a lonely life after her parents were killed by werewolf's. After a while she was found in the mountains by a demon who took her in and took care off her. He taught her everything he knew... after a while she kissed him... after that she was alone again and had many encounters with many adversaries. During those battles she gave her kiss of death multiple times eating theirs souls and gaining there powers and skills. After about a year she found a small wounded fox at first she ignored it, however as the wounded fox kept walking after her dragging one of its legs she kinda felt bad. So she used some of her own blood to heal it and gave the fox some food and water, after that the fox wouldnt stop following her. So serinety didnt have much choice and called her chii and took her in as a pet. Adulthood First Husband forced her into marriage so she killed him in the end Second husband left her without notice, she tracked him down and devoured his soul and blood Thirth husband cheated to much so they broke up lately started to awaken more to her Succubus side and has already fully awakend as a vampire Current status Currently the leader of a group of outcasts called the black claw. Also princess and the future queen of Midgard OOC Information :* Name: Serene Sereben :* Roleplay Wiki Name: Serinety :* E-mail: (private) :* Instant Messages: serinety.chatango.com category:characters